你的姓氏我的名字 Chapter 14
by Tomb.C
Summary: 《史密斯夫妇》设定下的赤井秀一X降谷零。


"坐车？"杂乱声中突然传来无比清晰的这么一句话，赤井侧过头发现他正站在一辆出租车旁，驾驶座上的司机问他，然后赤井秀一做了一件他有生以来从未做过的而且是生来到目前为止唯一一件可能让他母亲气疯的一件事—当年玛丽可是很快就接受降谷并表示降谷配赤井这么一个人太浪费的—

—赤井秀一劫了出租车。

他打开出租车驾驶座处的车门，一把扯出司机，然后坐上驾驶座，关门，连安全带都没有戴好就踩着油门疾驰而去。

在拨通降谷零手机的同时，他几乎就要赞成对方先前的提议。

「Excuse me？」降谷零的尾音微微上扬，像是心情不错的样子。

"你试图杀我三次了。"赤井打转方向盘，绕过一个弯驶上平稳的公路，说。

「那只是个小炸弹罢了。」降谷立马回答。

小炸弹？

好吧，赤井承认，相较于在完成组织的任务时使用的炸弹，降谷对他用的确实是小炸弹，这个事实没错，毕竟炸毁一栋房屋跟炸死一个人所需要的火药量是不同的。

赤井深呼吸。

"Well,你在哪？"

「亲爱的，你猜？」降谷反问。

赤井咬紧牙齿，他真的非常讨厌用一个问题来回答问题的做法，不过或许他可以用一点小聪明，他勾起唇角，颇为愉悦地开口，"我要回家，把我送给你的礼物全部烧掉。"

电话那头有一段时间的静默，「看看谁比较快。」降谷说，然后他挂了电话。

赤井秀一知道了，降谷零会回家，回到那个他们曾经的家，那个即便赤井闭着眼也能顺利走通的家，他把手机随意丢到副驾驶座上。

他想到几天以前，他们还睡在同一张床上，享有同样美好的夜晚，然后降谷会先起床，为他们准备同样美好的早餐—赤井不止一次觉得，酒店的早餐实在太糟糕了—甚至一个星期以前，他们还一同参加了毛利家的宴会。

他想到那些亲吻跟那些拥抱。

犹豫了半秒，赤井再次拨打降谷零的手机。

「到家没？」这是降谷说的第一句话。

"我们刚认识时，你是怎么想的？"赤井声音平稳地问。

「你告诉我啊。」降谷说了第二句话。

"我想…"赤井想到那个被枪支恐惧笼罩着的旅馆大厅，那名青年被徐徐推进的模样，那双灰紫色的眸瞳一下子就吸引了他，"你看起来就像圣诞节的早晨，我不知道还能怎样形容。"

「为什么现在跟我说这些？」赤井听见降谷的声音有些迟疑地传来，这是降谷说的第三句话，是问句。

"In the end, you start thinking about the beginning."赤井回答，他的手有一下没一下地轻拍方向盘，这不是他的车，不是他习惯的车，"And about you?"

电话那头又传来长久的沉默，如果不是赤井还听得见降谷细微的呼吸声，他几乎要怀疑降谷又挂他电话了，而倘若他还有足够的细心，他将注意到降谷语气中一如既往地逞强，这是个假设命题，降谷带着自认轻快的语气开口了。

「You are the one who can please me.」

"Just please you?"

「Yes.」

赤井勾起唇角笑了起来，他很少有失去理智的时候，即便是此时此刻，他只是有点不懂，当他听到降谷的那句话的时候，心中更多的是愤怒还是无所谓，他对降谷道谢，感谢降谷让他知道了答案，五年，或许是六年的婚姻，因为当初他取悦了降谷，因为他一直是取悦降谷的工具。

降谷终于又挂了他的电话。

此时，赤井已经从平稳宽阔的公路驶向较为狭窄的街道，他拐过一个弯，朝"家"的方向前进，当他要进入那条只供一辆车行驶的通道穿过花园的时候，远光灯突然打在他脸上，他的视野瞬间模糊了，与此同时，他受到了强烈的撞击—当然，是连带这辆看似弱不禁风实际上还算强硬的出租车的。

他连人带车被撞离原地好几十公分，正好离开了通道的入口，而等到远光灯稍微离开了他之后，他总算是找回些许焦点，他瞄见降谷的车平稳地驶过那条通道，然后经过房屋，没有犹豫地，赤井把车停到了通道入口，然后大步跑过花园，试图从正门进去，可是正门被锁上了。

赤井想，降谷肯定是绕到了后门，或许后门并没有被锁上。

"嗯？赤井先生？"在赤井还在四处观察屋内情况的时候，带着些许沙哑而又高昂的声音从他后方传来，是对面屋的毛利小五郎。

"晚上好，毛利先生。"赤井礼貌地回头扫视毛利小五郎，随后又把所有的注意力放到前面黑漆漆的房子上。

"很好。"他回答，随后跳下正门前的台阶，沿着外墙一路走过去。

"好吧，你的车挡住人行道了。"毛利小五郎又说，像是要配合他的话，那条毛利英理养的毛利小五郎被勒令照顾的狗吠了两声，他正在遛狗。

赤井已经拐过屋角，他举手朝毛利小五郎示意，"好的谢谢你，晚安。"

"晚安。"毛利小五郎继续他的遛狗大业。

片刻后，赤井穿到了隔壁屋的花园里，分隔两栋房屋的是防护林，都是些灌木，他一路沿着灌木丛，绕到自家房屋的后花园处，在后门那里，他看见了降谷的车。

赤井离开茂密的防护林，以一颗长歪的树作掩护，他打算快速轻声跑到后门那看看能不能从后门进入房屋，后门打开的声音让他止住所有的动作，他细微侧过头，瞧见降谷一手举着冲锋枪扫视后花园的样子。

或许降谷对冲锋枪情有独钟，赤井猜。

后门被关上了，赤井保证他听见门上锁的声音。

赤井赶紧又绕到房屋的另一侧，那里有个通往地下室的入口，他翻身滚过草丛抵达目的地，然而入口还是被锁着的，这时赤井注意到了入口上方的窗户，他记得窗户所在的房间靠近厨房，思索片刻，赤井还是利用打破窗户玻璃进入房屋的方法。

他在围绕房屋跑的时候就想过了，先前降谷扔手榴弹的时候几乎把厨房所有的窗户都毁掉，可倘若他从那些破败的窗户进入，难免不是降谷的又一个陷阱，毕竟那很方便。

赤井顺利翻窗进入屋内，他会选择这个房间还有一个理由，他轻手轻脚跑到那亮着光的展图边，谨慎地摸到他记忆中所在位置的按钮—谢天谢地这是指纹控制的，不然可能早就被降谷端掉了—最外面的板块在上升，里面摆放的是未开封的显示手枪模型的盒子，还有一些零散的东西。

当然，盒子里面的手枪可不是模型，而是货真价实的，还带有消音器，赤井拆开盒子，利索地拿起手枪，安好消声器，从刚刚盒子所在处的隔壁把所有弹匣拿出，为手枪装上一个，其余的谨慎地放进裤袋，里面的子弹也都是满的。

赤井举起手枪防卫，缓慢地离开房间，厨房处没有声响，也没有人，他转过身，小心地经过走道，在下一个出口停住，门的对边是楼梯所在处，他顺手从一旁的柜子里拿过相框，里面是他和降谷的合照。

他把相框伸过门框，利用相框上的透明玻璃反射楼梯的情况，降谷就在那里，坐在楼梯上，在二楼。

下一秒，冲锋枪的子弹擦着赤井的头顶过去—赤井在观看到降谷的同时立马就蹲下身，即便如此，降谷的冲锋枪还是瞄准了刚刚赤井的头所在的位置，他又开了两枪。

"You still alive, baby?"降谷的声音带着充足的揶揄，赤井怀疑他先前为了气降谷说的那些词是不是摁下了降谷的什么开关。

顺势，赤井发出两声呻吟，然后用手枪敲击地板，作出手枪从自己的手里掉了的假象，三秒以后，他快速站起身，手穿过冲锋枪在墙上留下的大洞，瞄准降谷开枪，消音器完美地消掉大部分开枪的声音。

不过很快，他就听见了降谷顺着楼梯滑下来的声音，赤井开始后退，不徐不慢地走着，为手枪换弹匣，冲锋枪的子弹以同样的频率穿过他身旁的墙壁—永远在他身后。

换好弹匣之后，赤井正好走到了厨房，厨房有两个出入口，他绕到另一个出入口，穿到楼梯底下，正面对着降谷开枪，降谷从楼梯的一侧滑到了另一侧，以门框为掩护。

赤井趁机穿过楼梯底下通往另一侧走道的门，通过走道，可以绕到降谷的前方，但是很不幸的，赤井在一边举枪防卫一边压低身体重心保持稳定的同时，手肘不小心碰到了走道里柜子上的一个小茶壶，他手忙脚乱动作尽量轻地接住茶壶—

—茶壶盖忠诚地遵循地心引力规律直至地心引力把它碎成渣。

赤井懊恼地闭上眼，赶紧后退，回到厨房，他顺手拉开冰箱门阻挡降谷不知道什么时候挂在身上的机关枪，翻身滑近料理台，以料理台为掩护，枪林雨弹从他头顶飞过。

自然地，赤井知道手枪肯定比不过冲锋枪加机关枪的组合，他舍弃了手枪，四处寻找有用的东西，他在一个抽屉里找到一把菜刀，趁着枪声停歇的那一秒把菜刀甩出去，降谷转身躲开了，菜刀深深插入门框，是降谷身高高度的再低一点点。

接下来短暂的时间内都不会有枪声，因为降谷需要换弹匣，赤井在刚刚被他扒下来的抽屉原先所在处那里找到一根黄色的管子，是天然气管，他用力把管扯出来，对着降谷的方向，又悄悄远离料理台。

几秒以后，枪声又响起了，紧接而来的是天然气爆炸般燃烧的声音，只会维持非常短暂的一段时间。

赤井紧跟着穿过火幕，一脚踹在正从地上爬起来的降谷的肚子上，拎紧降谷的衣领，把降谷扯起来，抬起另一条腿又用膝盖重击降谷的肚子。

降谷发出了隐忍的哀嚎。

然而在赤井放开降谷的衣领打算用手肘敲击降谷的头的时候，降谷滑下身躲开了，离开赤井的攻击范围，用手肘狠狠击过赤井的下颔，把赤井推到走道里，随手拿起旁边柜子上的台灯，朝赤井的头顶砸了过去。

赤井有一瞬间的头晕，可他没有放松，反而是顺势捉过降谷的手臂把降谷甩到墙壁上，用力地，他们打到了餐厅，随后赤井把降谷甩到餐椅上，餐椅化成一堆废木。

"Come on, honey."赤井看着降谷背对他坐起身，拉过一旁装饰用的白色布，以一种他所知的能最大限度激怒降谷的语调说。

降谷确实很生气，赤井肯定，可他没料到降谷在白布里面藏了个颇有重量的东西，当降谷把那东西甩到赤井头上的时候，赤井真的晕了，他没有反抗地任由降谷把白布缠到他脖子后并往前拉，降谷非常用力地以自己的头部撞击赤井的头部，然后一脚把赤井踹开，赤井撞到身后的架子上，里面全是酒杯，玻璃散了一地。

"Who are your honey?"降谷同样以能让赤井感到十分愤怒的语调说，然后他往回跑了，赤井猜，降谷一定是回去拿枪。

他没有猜错，他紧跟着降谷跑回厨房入口处的时候，降谷的手刚刚碰到那机关枪，赤井一个滑行踢开了枪，然后拉着降谷的头打算压制降谷，但是赤井还有些晕，结果让降谷跨坐到他身上，对着他的头狠狠出拳。

赤井，尽快地找回状态，双手压过降谷的一边脖子，把降谷推离自己身上，翻身压上降谷，这时候，降谷却张开了腿，钳住赤井的腰，又伸出手拉下赤井的脖子，封锁住赤井的动作。

赤井不得不承认，降谷—波本，真的是一个非常厉害的人，他的手滑到降谷臀上，另一只手撑住地板，把降谷托住站起身，之后冲向硕大的笨重的落地钟，让降谷的头狠狠地撞到钟上，又把降谷撞向镜子，才松开手。

此时，镜子碎了一地，被摔到地上的降谷双手拿住手下的碎片，在赤井准备挥拳揍下的时候把碎片拍到赤井的头上，起身，揍了赤井一拳，赤井踉跄一步，还是注意到降谷漂移的眼神—枪。

几乎同一时间，两个人大步向前迈进，赤井拿到了机关枪，而降谷拿到了手枪，他们都朝对方举起了枪，枪口对着枪口，下一步动作停住了。

赤井喘着气凝视降谷，降谷同样喘气，脸上大大小小的伤口，衣服也都已经破破烂烂的，那双灰紫色的眼眸里燃烧着恨，还有好多好多东西，可里面全是赤井秀一的倒映。

手没有颤抖，枪口瞄准的是降谷的头，只要手指摁下去，一切就都完了，但赤井知道，自己下不了手，他率先移开了枪。

"我做不到。"他坦诚。

"不要！"降谷咬紧牙关说，"快开枪！"

赤井彻底地放下了枪，"你想动手？那就你来吧。"

降谷的表情开始变得痛苦，那是赤井从未见过的，他紧咬嘴唇的力道让赤井怀疑下一秒嘴唇就会破掉—有东西在降谷的眼里闪烁着。

是泪水。

赤井的心一阵揪紧，他往前一步，冒着降谷开枪的危险，他想抱抱降谷，他想吻他—

"叮咚"。

"Oh what the hell!"降谷的手抖了一下，他差点按下去，赤井的心真的要停了，而门铃声没有停。

赤井再看了降谷一眼，然后走到正门，从猫眼那看见站在外面的是毛利小五郎和毛利英理之后打开门，这时他才发现还有两名警察站在他们后面。

"你们还好吗？我们听见了声响。"毛利英理关心地询问。

"没事，我们很好。"赤井回答。

"真的很好？"毛利小五郎反问。

彼时，降谷悄然站到赤井身边，完全拉开门，手自然地环上赤井的手臂，"是的，我们很好，谢谢关心。"

毛利英理识趣地拉着毛利小五郎走了。

门被降谷推上的一瞬间，赤井从身后紧紧抱住降谷，他亲吻降谷的发顶，把降谷压到门上，翻转过降谷，咬上降谷的双唇。

降谷热烈地回应，手环上赤井的脖子，大腿挤到赤井的双腿中，慢慢摩擦着。

"嗯…零…"赤井叹息，嘴唇还贴着降谷的，他的手滑到降谷胯间，带着爱意揉弄，引出降谷阵阵甜蜜的呻吟—

两人放置于裤袋的手机同时震动了，特殊的职业让他们在第一时间分开查看手机信息，而在他们看完信息后，彼此复杂地看了对方一眼。

To be continue


End file.
